Happy Anniversary
by trishaj48
Summary: Just a short one. How I would have liked to see WILD FLOWER end. Disclaimer enclosed. Enjoy.


_Authors note: Parts of this story was taken form the episode __**WILD FLOWER. **__Those parts, along with everything else associated with CSI belong to others, not me. I just borrow them for your reading enjoyment_.

Sara woke to the sound of the alarm buzzing she smiled as she threw back the covers. Today was her wedding anniversary and after work she was going out to dinner to celebrate, but not with her husband. Gil was still in Peru on some out of the way archeological dig. Nick, Greg and D.B. were going to take her to dinner then she was going to have a private skype call with the love of her life. It was the call to her husband that made her smile.

"Teach him to not be here," she said as she held up her new silk teddy. Normally whatever she had on during the day was what she left on when they talked but tonight she intended to be dressed in her new purple teddy.

"And I hope it gets him all hot and bothered," she said laughing.

Gil was coming home next month and he had promised they would celebrate their anniversary when he did.

On her way to the lab Sara received a call, she was to met DB in at an out of the way location where the night before there was a rave in the desert. The body of a young girl had been found. Sara decided to call Gil, as she stopped the car she hit a preprogrammed number only to hear - _"This is Gil Grissom. I'm unable to answer your call. Please leave a message."_

After the peep Sara left him her message - _"Hello Gilbert. Happy anniversary. Hope you're out there celebrating. And it's official…time differences really suck. Uh, look, I miss you. I'm going to try and call you back later. It's been awhile, you know, since we really caught up. I love you."_

By this time she had reached D.B. who was on the phone with his wife, when he hung up Sara said, "Welcome to the joys of long-distance relationships."

"I don't know how you do it," he said as they walked toward the body.

Several more times during the course of the day Sara tried to call Gil, only to get his answering machine. After the third time she cursed softly.

"If it were me calling I know he would be ignoring it," Ecklie said when he overheard her message.

Sara smiled, "I'm sure he is at the site, there is very little to no phone reception out there."

The case of the young girl went from strange to weird to almost unthinkable. Mostly because of the efforts of Morgan the murder was brought to justice.

After everything was wrapped up Sara once more tried Gil's phone, once more it went to voice mail.

"I'll go home, shower and change," she said to Nick.

"We'll met you at the diner," Greg said.

Sara nodded and left for her car.

"I wonder where he is?" she said.

Pulling into the parking space Sara gets out and locks the car door. After collecting the mail she opens the door.

"Hey Hank," she says to the dog as he runs over to her.

Sara drops the mail on the table and heads of the bedroom, stripping she goes into the shower. As she washes she wonders where her husband could be, it's not like him to miss all her calls.

Sara wraps a towel around herself and grabs another one to dry her hair.

"I wonder what I should wear," she says walking into the bedroom.

"This I hope," she hears from an all to familiar voice.

"Gil," she calls as she runs to his arms, "I thought you were….."

"I missed you," he said between kisses. "Anyway, I can't let you spend our first anniversary with an other man."

Sara smiles at him and takes the teddy, "That was supposed to be for later."

"It still can be," he said, winking at her, "But I'll not guarantee how long it will stay on. Shall we go eat?"

As Sara dressed Gil told her of his plan to come back early and surprise her. He told her that D.B. and Nick were in on it.

"I can't believe they were able to keep the secret," Sara said, as she finished dressing.

At the restaurant introductions were made.

"It's good to finally get to see you," D.B. said, "I have heard a lot about you.

Gil took his hand and shook it, "Same here."

Dinner talk was held to what Gil had been up too, no one seen it necessary to bring up dead bodies.

"How long will you be in town?" Nick asked.

"Two weeks," Gil told him.

"And you have the next four days off," D.B. said to Sara.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to occupy my time," she said, smiling at her husband.

"Please," Greg said, "Leave out the details."

Everyone laughed.

"We'll let you all just use your imaginations," Gil said, standing and pulling out Sara's chair. "It's been nice seeing you all."

Back at their place Gil let the dog out, then headed to the bedroom.

In the room they kissed as they undressed each other. Gil eased her to the bed.

Slowly, he kissed down her chest and pulled one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. He drew tiny circles around the nipple with his tongue, causing Sara to take a sharp breath.

Gil slowly kissed his way back up to her eye level, caressing her face tenderly as they kissed.

He let his hands trail down to massage her breasts, then he slid down and kissed at them.

Not being one to give anyone unfair treatment, he suckled first one then the other.

Sara moaned and moved beneath him as he switched from one nipple to the other.

He kissed her arms, chest and stomach, slowly kissing his way back up to her neck.

Sara felt his fingers between her inner tights, slowly tracing a path up and down each time coming close to but never touching her nub making her crazy; she started to writhe underneath him.

Gil's lips never left hers as he slowly used his fingers to massage her nub making her come close but not over the edge.

He lowered himself and pushed her tights a little bit further apart, his lips and tongue explored her womanhood.

Gil's tongue was licking her outer lips before he pushed it inside of her, he tasted her wetness and moaned a bit.

His tongue slid over her nub, making her more crazy. And when he started too push two fingers inside her, she lost control completely.

Sara's body shook with electrifying shocks, every nerve ending was on fire. Her breath came in fast panting gasps, her heart beat doubled, her eyes couldn't focus. Sara let out one deep moan as her orgasm crashed over her, her juices flowing into Gil's mouth.

Gil eased himself beside her and held her, planting soft kisses on her face until she clamed enough for them to continue.

Gil eased himself above her, Sara took in a sharp breath when his manhood pressed against her nub.

Gil gathered some of her moisture on the tip of his manhood by rubbing it back and forth over her nub, sending shock waves down her legs. He then slowly, pushed the length of his shaft into her.

"Oh, Sara." Gil moaned into her ear.

Sara just moaned beneath him. He watched her face, her eyes closed, while he began moving back and forth.

Gil brushed his fingers gently over her cheek, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

They were locked in each other's gazes for what seemed like an eternity, moving gently together.

He lowered his head and covered her face with soft kisses. She felt a second orgasm ripple through her and she almost screamed with pleasure.

The force of her spasms sent Gil over the edge after a few short thrusts.

Gil fell on top of her, kissing her as they both slowly came down from that euphoric high that always follows love making.

They both smiled, panting. Then Gil rolled of Sara and lay on his side, pulling her close to him. Sara turned her face to his.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered.


End file.
